


What Can That Mouth Do?

by Haywoodublowme



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Face-Fucking, Kinda, M/M, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-11 23:25:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10476891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haywoodublowme/pseuds/Haywoodublowme
Summary: Adam know's it's impolite to stare. Though he can't just stop looking at Lawrence's mouth after filming a Comments Show. (Takes place after Your Comments #51)Feel free to follow me on Tumblr: hayw00dublowme.tumblr.com





	

"You smell so good, Adam." Lawrence said pressing his face into the crook of Adam's neck before biting onto the skin. Adam could only grab onto the back of Lawrence's shirt as if he were holding on for dear life. Everything was all moving so damn fast from a few days back. 

Back to a simpler time when Adam and his friends were all standing in front of the camera with their printed comment from a recent video to read and comment back. He wanted to fight Lawrence for picking a comment to draw attention to his current obsession. His  
mouth.  
Adam knew Lawrence's mouth was huge, it was an obvious trait he had. Though he didn't think of the possibilities of what that mouth could do, until he saw Lawrence's talent of shoving his entire fist into his mouth. Then that became the current obsession. 

Lawrence caught on shortly because the staring was so damn apparent everyday. Adam staring at him biting off a hang nail, or when he licked his lips, or bit his lower lip in the middle of editing a video of a GTA race. He wasn't surprised if the whole office knew how fixated Adam was on Lawrence's wide mouth.  
"Adam, can I ask you something?" Lawrence asked when it was just the two working.  
"What's up?" Adam stared straight into his eyes.  
"I think that's the first time this week you haven't looked at my mouth."  
"That's...not... question." Adam looked down at the ground.  
"Don't be embarrassed. I'm flattered. It's a weird feature on me though I'm glad someone is getting a kick out of it. Let me guess, when I stuck my fist-" Lawrence was cut off by Adam pinching the bridge of his nose.  
"Yes yes yes! Okay, yeah! I think that your mouth turns me on and how much you can take in." It all came out like word vomit and Adam looked up at a grinning Lawrence.  
"Okay well, if you think that then why don't you stop over at my place sometime tonight and I can show you what else my mouth does." Lawrence slowly licked his lower lip and laughed when Adam's mouth dropped. 

So there he was, right after he dried off from a shower and texted Lawrence he would be over there soon. It was a little embarrassing though how many times do people's "crushes" tell them to come over. Just like that, he was already knocking at his door before getting the door opened by the owner of the house. His glasses were off, tighter than usual pants, and a new shirt was on. Adam let himself in when Lawrence moved out the way and the two silently moved to the couch. 

"Thought we could just maybe catch up on some shows, snuggle a little, friend stuff." Adam rolled his eyes and smiled when Lawrence rested his head onto Adam's chest and pressed play on the remote to some show the whole office was recently discussing.  
They got into fifteen minutes, Adam now had his arm draped over Lawrence to hold him close before he felt the other moving around. "God is it dry in here, or just me?" He sat back up and reached over to a short table by the arm rest holding just a lamp on it. At least that was until Lawrence pulled out a small tube of chapstick. "Sorry let me throw some of his on." He tried to say as casually as possible. 

Lawrence put the cap on the coffee table in front of the two and seemed to move into the light of where the T.V was shining just so perfect onto his face. He screwed the tube slowly and placed it onto his lips, delicately rubbing the stick from the left to right side of his lower lip. Just if it wasn't enough to make Adam drool, Lawrence slowly rubbed the bottom and too lip together and made a pop noise.  
Adam tried to focus on the show, though was staring at this point. Gripping his fists and digging his fingernails into his skin. 

"All better. Right Adam?" He teased by getting closer to Adam's face. 

He took the bait and grabbed onto the back of Lawrence's hair roughly to pull him in for a rough kiss. Lawrence complied back held onto Adam's chin as the two went at it. Adam hungrily sucked on the bottom of Lawrence's lip and could practically taste the chapstick he had just applied.  
The two broke apart for air and still held their grip into each other, staring into each other eyes before going back at it again. Adam pushed his tongue into Lawrence's mouth and groaned into the intense kiss. Lawrence tilted his head and pressed his forehead against Adam's. 

When the two broke again for air, Lawrence yanked Adam by the shirt onto his lap and Adam followed to straddle the other. "God you're so beautiful Lawrence, fuck..." He whispered as he was still trying to catch his breath. Lawrence's face went red in response and he quickly pressed his face into the crook of Adam's neck to only start biting down onto his skin. Adam winced and moaned at the feeling. Lawrence kept going to bite and suck onto his skin roughly. 

He focused on the amazing noises Adam was making during this, all the moaning of his name and the grinding into his very hard cock. Lawrence could only push his hips up a little in response and pushing the collar of his t-shirt down to get to his collarbone. 

"Let me take my shirt off." Adam said forming his first sentence in a long while. Lawrence nodded and let him pull his shirt over his head and drop it onto the ground. "Yeah, that's way better." Lawrence placed a hand onto his bare chest and moved to bite rough on Adam's collarbone. He could hear him whining loudly and grinding his hips into Lawrence's stomach. Lawrence looked up at the rest of Adam's neck which was now scattered with all the marks he was making. He had to say it made his cock a little harder knowing how much of Adam's neck was bruised by him.  
Lawrence pulled off and heard Adam whining again. "Alright Adam, you've been a good boy this whole time. Would you like to be rewarded?" He said in a purr that made Adam's dick twitch. 

"Fuck yes please. My jeans are gonna bust." Adam responded and Lawrence slapped his ass hard, making Adam hop up from his lap. "Let's get into the bedroom then."

\-------------------  
Lawrence lead Adam down the hallway to the bedroom before dimming the lights down. Adam could see the anime figures on top of a shelf before going to sit on the edge of the bed. Lawrence sat himself on his knees in front of Adam's legs. "C'mon don't keep me waiting here." Adam nodded and opened his legs up and started to undo his button and zipper of his jeans. Adam lifted up a little so he could pull his pants down along with his underwear. Lawrence wasn't going to tease him anymore than he already did. 

"Jesus Christ." Lawrence looked up at his widened brown eyes and licked his bottom lip slowly. Lawrence moved in closer to Adam and grabbed the base of his length, not hesitant to already push the head of his hard cock into his mouth. Adam groaned at the immediate touch and grabbed onto the sheets next to him. Lawrence couldn't help but to smile at that loud groan and all the under-his-breath curses Adam was forming. 

Lawrence kept going more down to be able to fit as much of Adam's large cock into his mouth. Once he could take as much as he could handle, he looked up and a moaning red faced mess Adam had just turned into. Though Adam couldn't believe how much Lawrence could fit into his wide mouth, he'd never seen it done before on himself. "Lawrence that feels so fucking perfect." Adam shuddered when he felt Lawrence slowly pulling his head up, and slowly back down again. He tried his best to not go ahead and thrust his hips straight into his face, though instead moved his dominant hand to hold onto the back of Lawrence's hair.  
He kept the moving of up and down at a very steady pace to make sure Adam was at first still comfortable with it. He looked like he was in full ecstasy, having the time of his life. That gave him enough to began to work his hand onto Adam's shaft while going a little faster to move his head up and down. Adam was a moaning and hair pulling mess as Lawrence could feel his hair being tugged, as if he was pushing him to bob his head faster.  
Lawrence could feel the tears at trying hard not to pull off and gasp for some air though instead concentrated on what was in front of him. 

"Lawrence I'm so close!" Adam yelled out and moaned even louder than before. Just then the other took the quick opportunity to pull off of Adam's now saliva covered dick. Adam's eyes shot open at the feeling of the warm wetness off of him and instead the base of his cock was being held tight. He whined and bucked his hips for some type of friction though gained nothing from it.  
"Ever wanted to cum on someone's face?" Lawrence looked up at Adam before Adam shook his head, trying to catch his own breath. 

"Would you want to?" Lawrence bit his lower lip and could feel his own erection pushing against his own jeans.

Adam nodded quickly. "Yes please Lawrence just let me cum already dammit!" He looked down at Lawrence who was now smirking. 

He tilted his head so whatever load would shoot would hit him at the face, his mouth hung open and his tongue out (as much as he could) to get any type of cum into his mouth. Adam moaned at just the scene of it all and could feel him going back to just jerking him off. Even though there was so much pre cum leaking out of the tip of Adam's cock, he still spit into his hand to continue jerking off Adam, mostly just for show of course. 

"Please cum on my face, Adam. I wanna taste you so badly. I want you to give it to me." Lawrence closed his eyes and continued his quick hand motion, twisting his wrist a little in it. He could feel the orgasm forming in the pit of stomach, heated and made him into a mess. Adam let out a low moan and bucked his hips into Lawrence's hand before hitting his load to splatter on his cheeks, lips, tongue, and chin.  
Adam ran his hand to push his own hair back and let go of Lawrence's hair grasp. He watched as Lawrence made a humming noises while licking the cum off his lips and swallowing. Adam fell back onto the mattress and felt Lawrence sit on the bed next to him, reaching over to the nightstand to rub the rest of the cum off with a tissue. 

"Just as good as I imagined." Adam said through his panting while Lawrence tossed the tissue into the wastebasket. "Well Adam I'm not sure if you want maybe we can just cuddle in my bed or if you wanna-"

 

"Wait. I wanna return the favor." Adam rested his hand onto Lawrence's thigh and squeezed. 

"...You wanna blow me?" Lawrence sat up and looked over at Adam. 

"Of course I do. I mean if you're still up for-" Adam didn't even have to finish before Lawrence sat the corner of his bed and looked back at the other. "Oh I'm up for this." He winked at him and the other moved onto the ground. "I've been waiting to take your cock all day." Adam purred and felt his chin being lifted by Lawrence's hands. 

He rolled his thumb over Adam's bottom lip slowly and could see Adam began to melt into his hands. He pushed in his index finger into his mouth and let his finger roam around Adam's tongue. He's proud that Adam knew exactly what he wanted without saying a single thing. He slowly pushed in a second finger and could feel Adam sucking on the two.

"Yeah, that's good Adam. You're such a good boy." Lawrence used his free hand to pet his hair as he moved his fingers in and out of Adam's mouth. 

Adam's eyes shot open before pulling out his second finger and pushing his thumb in roughly. "You said you thought my mouth was 'beautiful' though here's how you can get that fist-in-your-mouth look." Lawrence pulled his fingers farther apart to get Adam's mouth to open wider. He grinned,it was mostly for laughs though Adam's stretched mouth made him even more hard. and pulled his fingers out to rub the saliva onto the comforter of his bed. 

Adam moved closer to grab onto the band of elastic of Lawrence's underwear, though before he could move up and let Adam pull down his underwear, he felt Adam's lips press against his stomach. Lawrence looked down at him in confusion. "Your mouth is beautiful though so is your belly too. Your whole body is so perfect." Adam kept pressing kisses onto his belly over and over again before pulling Lawrence's underwear down completely. 

"Thank you, Adam." Lawrence finally could say and started to let his hair again. Adam smiled back at him and grabbed onto the base of his cock. He moved to take the tip of Lawrence into his mouth and began to swirl his tongue around the tip. Lawrence leaned back and hissed softly at the feeling, especially knowing Adam was apart of it. Adam moved his free hand to rest onto the side of Lawrence's thigh. Adam started to take more of him I TO his mouth and started to bob his head up and down onto him.  
Lawrence thought this was maybe the best time to start messing with him. "Adam, please tell me if need a breather." Lawrence groaned before pushing his hips up slowly into Adam, who dug his fingernails into Lawrence's thigh roughly. 

"You all good there Adam?" Lawrence hissed at the pinch in his leg, still lightly playing with his hair. Adam pulled off and looked back up at Lawrence. "Fuck my mouth. Please, fuck my mouth." Adam begged and went back down to take more of his hard cock into his mouth. Lawrence rolled his hips into Adam, until he started to get a steady pace for Adam to handle and wasn't going to suffocate him by any means.  
He gripped a little harder onto the back of Adam's hair to hold his head more steady from bobbing up and down, he didn't want to gag him. Adam started to work at the base of his cock and hum to send vibrations. 

"God you look so hot with my dick in your pretty mouth. You're doing so good Adam."  
Lawrence tossed his head back, moaning loudly, and started to move faster as he felt more close. From the incredible feeling of Adam's mouth, his hand on his dick, and the fingernails scratching into his skin, it was all so much. 

"I'm gonna cum Adam! I'm so close!" He yelled as he rolled in his last thrusts and felt his eyes roll back before an orgasm that was butterflies in his stomach now pop through his whole body. Lawrence could hear Adam whimper at either the grip on the back of his head or the load he just shot down into his throat. Probably both.  
Lawrence pulled Adam off and panted loudly looking down at a very flushed faced Adam. "Oh, Adam...that was the best thing I ever felt." Lawrence watched Adam swallow the cum that wasn't already in his throat and Lawrence fell back into the bed.

"Hope you like the taste your own jizz because I'm going to kiss you regardless." Adam climbed up onto the bed next to him and laid down next to Lawrence to press his forehead against his and go back to kissing him again.  
"Should I get some clothes on before we cuddle?" Lawrence asked when he broke the kiss.  
"Why? We just did all that and now you're shy?" Adam moved his hand down Lawrence's chest. "You know I meant what I said about how beautiful your body is, Lawrence." He traced random shapes with his finger and Lawrence nodded back.  
"I know, thank you for that, you're beautiful too." Lawrence sat up and the two got into bed, Adam being the big spoon.  
"Hey Lawrence...about your fist in mouth talent. You think-"

"You're not going to fist my mouth, Kovic."

**Author's Note:**

> Yeeeehaw first fanfic up here expect more in the future hope you enjoyed that!


End file.
